Joyce and Jane Get In Dead Meat/Sent To Mental People's Home
Cast *Princess as Azura * * * *Hugh as YankieDude5000 *Amy as Joyce *Kayla as Jane *Ivy as Fievel Mousekewitz and Foo * * * * * * DVD, Blu-ray and VHS Legend *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series ~ Graduate forever and get picked up by parents *Disney movies on DVD or Blu-ray~ Graduate forever and receive a reward of $900 quadrillion *Monica's Gang ~ Graduate forever *Barbie movie DVDS ~ Graduate forever *Shimajirō DVDs and VHS ~ 100 years off and receive a reward of $850 quadrillion *Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends ~ 90 years off and receive a reward of $700 quadrillion *The Muppet Show ~ 80 years off *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) on VHS or DVD ~ 75 years off and receive a reward of $600 quadrillion *Rugrats Go Wild ~ 70 years off and receive a reward of $500 quadrillion *Rugrats in Paris ~ 60 years off and receive a reward of $400 quadrillion *Animaniacs DVDS ~ 50 years off and receive a reward of $300 quadrillion *Hey Arnold! The Movie ~ 40 years off and receive a reward of $200 quadrillion *The Wild Thornberrys Movie ~ 30 years off and receive a reward of $100 quadrillion *Teacher's Pet the movie ~ 20 years off *Pokemon DVDs ~ 10 years off and receive a reward of $80 quadrillion *Scooby Doo Where Are You? ~ 9 years off and receive a reward of $50 quadrillion *What's New Scooby Doo ~ 8 years off and receive a reward of $30 quadrillion *Power Rangers Samurai ~ 7 years off and receive a reward of $10 quadrillion *Sailor Moon Crystal Complete series for Blu-ray ~ 6 years off and receive a reward of $5 quadrillion *The Secret of NIHM ~ 5 years off and receive a reward of $5 million *An American Tail Movies ~ 4 years off and receive a reward of $4 million *The Magic School Bus ~ 3 years off and receive a reward of $3 million *Our Friend, Martin ~ 2 years off and receive a reward of $2 million *Dragon Ball Z Complete Series for Blu-ray ~ 1 year off and receive a reward of $1 million *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ~ 11 months off and receive a reward of $900,000 *Dragon Ball Complete Series for DVD ~ 10 months off and receive a reward of $800,000 *Indiana Jones Trilogy for Blu-ray ~ 9 months off and receive a reward of $700,000 *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) ~ 8 months off and receive a reward of $600,000 *Dragon Ball GT Complete Series for Blu-ray ~ 7 months off and receive a reward of $500,000 *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) ~ 6 months off and receive a reward of $400,000 *A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) ~ 5 months off and receive a reward of $300,000 *It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown ~ 4 months off and receive a reward of $200,000 *All Dogs Go to Heaven ~ 3 months off and receive a reward of $200,000 *Inuyasha ~ 2 months off and receive a reward of $100,000 *Naruto ~ 1 month off and receive a reward of $90,000 *One Piece ~ 30 weeks off and receive a reward of $85,000 *Rock-A-Doodle ~ 25 weeks off and receive a reward of $80,000 *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) ~ 20 weeks off and receive a reward of $75,000 *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie on DVD or Blu-ray ~ 15 weeks off and receive a reward of $60,000 *Recess School's Out on DVD ~ 10 weeks off and receive a reward of $50,000 *The Muppets Most Wanted ~ 5 weeks off and receive a reward of $40,000 *My Life As A Teenage Robot ~ 10 days off and receive a reward of $30,000 *Ben 10 ~ 9 days off and receive a reward of $20,000 *Class of 3000 ~ 8 days off *My little pony equestria girls rainbow rocks ~ 7 days off *Anastasia ~ 6 days off *Harriet the spy ~ 5 days off *The Spiderwick Chronicles ~ 4 days off *School of rock ~ 3 days off *Camp lazlo the complete series ~ 2 days off *Chalkzone ~ 1 day off and receive a reward of $1,000 *The Fairly OddParents ~ Going home early and receive a reward of $980 *Ice Age trilogy on DVD ~ Nothing happens *A Christmas Story ~ A talk after school *Godzilla movies ~ 30 minute detention *Shrek Movies ~ 1 hour detention *Epic ~ 1 and a half hour detention *Shark Tale ~ 2 hour detention *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland ~ 2 and a half hour detention *Madagascar Trilogy for Blu-ray or DVD ~ 3 hour detention *The Penguins of Madagascar Movie ~ 3 and a half hour detention *Over the Hedge ~ 4 hour detention *Invader Zim ~ 4 and a half hour detention *Flushed Away ~ 5 hour detention *Rocko's modern life ~ 5 and a half hour detention *Antz ~ Detention for the rest of the day *Turbo ~ Suspension for 1 day *The Croods ~ Suspension for 2 days *Home (2015) ~ Suspension for 3 days *Clarence ~ Suspension for 4 days *Fritz the Cat ~ Suspension for 1 week *Coonskin ~ Suspension for 2 weeks *King of the Hill ~ Suspension for 3 weeks *Blue Gender ~ Suspension for 4 weeks *Regular Show ~ Suspension for 5 weeks *Uncle Grandpa ~ Suspension for 6 weeks *Adventure Time ~ Suspension for 7 weeks *Samurai 7 ~ Suspension for 8 weeks *Eureka 7 ~ Suspension for 9 weeks *Mary and Max (2009) ~ Suspension for 10 weeks *Marley and Me ~ Suspension for 11 weeks *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Celebrate with Kai-lan on DVD ~ Suspended for 12 weeks *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Super Special Days on DVD ~ Suspended for 13 weeks *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Princess Kai-lan on DVD ~ Suspended for 14 weeks *Ni Hao, Kai-lan: Kai-lan's Carnival on DVD ~ Suspended for 15 weeks *Thumbelina on DVD ~ Suspended for 16 weeks *Kubo and the Two Strings on DVD ~ Suspended for 17 weeks *Babar: The Movie on DVD ~ Suspended for 18 weeks *Family Guy ~ Suspension for 1 month *South Park ~ Suspension for 2 months *American Dad! ~ Suspension for 3 months *Puss in Boots (2011) ~ Suspension for 4 months *Beavis and Butthead ~ Suspension for 5 months *Bob's Burgers ~ Suspension for 6 months *The Simpsons ~ Suspension for 7 months *Ghost in the Shell ~ Suspension for 8 months *Cowboy Bebop ~ Suspension for 9 months *The Missing Link (1980) ~ Suspension for 10 months *Caillou's World of Wonders on DVD ~ Suspended for 11 months *Caillou's Holiday Movie on DVD ~ Suspended for 12 months *Caillou: Fun and Games with Caillou on DVD ~ Suspended for 13 months *Caillou: Big Kid Caillou on DVD ~ Suspended for 14 months *Caillou's Can Do Collection DVD (3 Disc) ~ Suspended for 15 months *Caillou: Caillou At Play on DVD ~ Suspended for 16 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Tiger Family Trip on DVD ~ Suspended for 55 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Daniel Goes Camping on DVD ~ Suspended for 65 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: You Are Special, Daniel Tiger! on DVD ~ Suspended for 70 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Welcome to the Neighborhood on DVD ~ Suspended for 75 months *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Life's Little Lessons on DVD ~ Suspended for 80 months *Barney's Home Sweet Homes on VHS ~ Suspended for 90 months *Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose on VHS ~ Suspended for 92 months *Down On Barney's Farm on VHS ~ Suspended for 94 months *Let's Pretend with Barney on VHS ~ Suspended for 96 months *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure on VHS ~ Suspended for 98 months *Barney's Great Adventure on VHS ~ Suspended for 100 months *The Cleveland Show ~ Suspension for the whole school year *Project X (2012) ~ Expulsion for 5 weeks *21 Jump Street ~ Expulsion for 18 months *22 Jump Street ~ Expulsion for 1 year *One Thousand and One Arabian Nights ~ Expulsion for the whole school year and sent to Hoshido, Valla permanently *Chicago 10 ~ Expulsion and sent to the Pride Lands permanently *Megamind ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Space Ghost Coast to Coast ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *The Amazing World of Gumball ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Rick and Morty ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Venezuela permanently *Futurama ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Archer ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Happy Tree Friends ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *King Kong (2005) ~ Super Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Brazil permanently *The Ring ~ Hyper Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to China permanently *Bleach ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to China permanently *MAD ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to China permanently *Heavy Traffic ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Colombia *Angel Heart ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to India *Deadman Wonderland ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Cleopatra: Queen of Sex ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, North Korea permanently *Kick-Ass ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Shirasagi, Hoshido permanently *Kick-Ass 2 ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *When the Wind Blows ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Shirasagi, Hoshido permanently *Where The Wild Things Are (2009) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Tarzoon: Shame of the Jungle ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Argentina *Squidbillies ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Ireland *Kiki's Delivery Service ~ Dead Meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Castle In The Sky ~ Dead Meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Shirasagi, Hoshido permanently *Black Lagoon ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Samurai Champloo ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Shirasagi, Hoshido permanently *Blue Exorcist ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Russia *Zombieland ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Iran *The Grudge ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Iraq *The Lorax (2012) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Romania *Akira (1988) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Syria *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Egypt *The Boy in the Striped Pajamas (2008) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Coraline ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Shirasagi, Hoshido permanently *The Land Before Time (1988) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Titanic (1997) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Vietnam *Corpse Bride (2005) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Shirasagi, Hoshido permanently *Zit the Video ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Team America: World Police (2004) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Kenya *Ted (2012) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Shirasagi, Hoshido permanently *Watership Down ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Bolivia *Clannad After Story ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Singapore *Corpse Party: Tortured Souls ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Snow White and the Seven Perverts ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *The Big Bang (1987) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Barney's Exercise Circus on VHS ~ Dead Meat and Expelled Forever/Sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Barney's Birthday on VHS ~ Dead Meat and Expelled Forever/Sent to Challenge Island, Japan *Shiki ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Another ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Ted 2 (2015) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Sausage Party ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Shirasagi, Hoshido permanently *2012 (2009) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Hey Good Lookin' ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Hoshido, Valla permanently *Grave of the Fireflies ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *South Park Bigger, Longer and Uncut ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Fullmetal Alchemist ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 7 Months *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to 8 Months *Death Note ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 9 Months *Aqua Teen Hunger Force ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 10 Months *Code Geass ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 7 Years *Sword Art Online ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 8 Years *Sword Art Online II ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 9 Years *Akame ga Kill! ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 10 Years *Eden of the East ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison forever *Kill la Kill ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 5 minutes, then executed *The Plague Dogs ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to South Korea permanently *Boondocks ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Space Dandy ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Beijing, China permanently *Attack on Titan ~ Super Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to the Pride Lands, Tanzania permanently *Battlefield Earth ~ Ultra Dead Meat, taken to the superintendent's office and permanent expulsion, sent to Shirasagi, Hoshido permanently *The Emoji Movie ~ Hyper Dead Meat, taken to the superintendent's office and permanent expulsion, sent to Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Stanley's Dinosaur Round Up ~ Mega Dead Meat, taken to the superintendent's office and permanent expulsion, sent to Mental People's Home permanently Transcript *(January 8, 2018) *YankieDude5000: Alright, class! Today is Behavior DVD/Blu-ray/VHS Day! Here they come right now. *Iris: Yay, Me, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Annet Myer, and Maria Posada got Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Complete Series on DVD! *Giffany: Now Ford Pines, Yami Yugi, Megaman X, Corrin, Earnest Evans, and Manolo Sanchez will be so happy when they see this! *YankieDude5000: Congratulations, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Annet Myer, and Maria Posada you girls have been the best students ever! Go to Principal Eric's office and make him proud! *Casey Kelp: Yay, me, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato, and Shauku got Inside Out on Blu-ray! *Kion: This means we graduate forever and receive a reward of $900 quadrillion! *YankieDude5000: Good job girls and the Lion Guard go to the principals office and make Wilt proud! *Jimmy Neutron: Jumping Jupiter! I got Cars 2 on Blu-ray! *YankieDude5000: That's right Jimmy Neutron, you've been the best boy ever. Go to the principal's office now! *Custard: Woohoo! The Save-Ums and I got Big Hero 6 on Blu-ray! Thanks YankieDude5000! *YankieDude5000: Thank you too Custard! You and the Save-Ums have been best heroes ever. Go to the principals office now. *Timmy Turner: Totally awesome, Chester, AJ and I got Wreck-it Ralph on Blu-ray! *YankieDude5000: *Danny Phantom: Awesome! Me, Sam Manson and Tucker got Planes on Blu-ray! * *Fievel Mousekewitz: Cool! Me, Olivia Flaversham, Tanya Mousekewitz, Toni Toponi and Bridget got Monsters University on Blu-ray * *Timothy Brisby: Yay! Me and Jenny McBride got Moana on Blu-ray * *Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: Yes! Bernard, Bianca and I got Finding Dory on Blu-ray! * *Tom Sawyer: Yay! (X20) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Me, Huck Finn, Becky Thatcher and Amy Lawrence got Zootopia on Blu-ray! * *SpongeBob SquarePants: Cool! Me, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward and Mr. Krabs got Cars 3 on Blu-ray! * *Hiro Hamada: Awesome! I got Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) on DVD! This means I get 75 years off and receive a reward of $75,000! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Joyce: Um! (X55) We got Stanley's Dinosaur Round Up on DVD. *Jane: Can we least have another chance and pretty please give us Disney Princess or Barbie DVDS? *YankieDude5000: (In Scary voice) NEVER! * * * * * *Sakura Shimano: Joyce and Jane, why are you two here?! *Jane: We were asking YankieDude5000 to give us Barbie DVDS and he gave us Stanley's Dinosaur Roundup on DVD. screen turned red and started shaking as flames started to erupt as Sakura Shimano became extremely angry at Joyce and Jane. *Sakura Shimano: Scary Voice 2000% louder OH! (X80) JOYCE AND JANE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO GOT STANLEY'S DINOSAUR ROUNDUP ON DVD!!! THE REASON YOU TWO GOT THOSE DVDS BECAUSE YOU TWO DID LOTS OF BAD THINGS LIKE RANTING ON MY SON'S FRANCHISE AND CALLED HIM A CRYBABY, TICKLING HIS GIRLFRIEND'S FEET, CALLING SAKURAKO KOINUMA A CRYBABY DURING THE LION KING, CALLING KIKKO HAYASHIDA A CRYBABY DURING THE LION KING, WITNESSING THE STRENGTH OF STREET KNOWLEDGE AND DANCING AND LISTENING TO JUSTIN BIEBER!!! MY VOICE GOT CHANGED BECAUSE I'M EXTREMELY FURIOUS!!! THAT IS TOTALLY FINAL!!! I'M TAKING YOU TWO TO THE SUPERINTENDENT'S OFFICE!! *("At the Superintendent's Office.") * * *Tina: Me and the Japanese Elite Ops, the South Korean Elite Ops and the Taiwanese Elite Ops are here to collect Joyce and Jane. We will go inside and pack all of your Disney Princess stuff and My Little Pony stuff up and send to London, United Kingdom and demolish Barbie stuff once and for all! Category:Dead Meat Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy Category:The Lion Guard show